Mamãe LeBeau
by CreateAction
Summary: Mini Fic. Continuação de Sr. e Sra. X. Anna Marie e Remy LeBeau aguardam ansiosamente pela chegada do seu primeiro filho.


**MAMÃE LEBEAU**

**REMY LEBEAU**

–– Remy, eu já te disse: não quero comer nada agora. –– Anna repetiu cansada pela milésima vez provavelmente, apenas hoje, no período da manhã. Deus sabe o quanto me dói forçá-la a fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas agora não se tratava apenas dela, ou de nós dois, mas sim, da nossa pequena família que havíamos formado, mas que ainda não havia chegado. Estávamos apenas aguardando pela chegada da nossa menininha. Levo as mãos à testa, e abro um sorriso largo. Não tem jeito: é só pensar nela que me derreto. Meu coração explode de alegria em saber que eu consegui, que o universo me presenteou com o pacote completo: uma esposa pela qual sou loucamente apaixonado e que não sou capaz de descrever o quanto... provavelmente daqui até a eternidade! E a nossa linda bebê, sim, ela é linda, muito embora eu ainda não a conheça pessoalmente, eu sei, sinto que ela será uma cópia exata da sua linda mamãe. Só mais uma razão para eu amar Vampira ainda mais do que já a amo. Não sabia que isto poderia ser possível até que descobri a respeito de sua existência. E hoje meu peito vibra, muito embora Anna esteja se sentindo mal por causa dos enjoos que não a deixam em paz 24 horas por dia. Às vezes, até mesmo quando está sonhando, ela acaba acordando para ir ao banheiro. Claro que eu me importo muito com o bem-estar da minha esposa, mais ainda do que com o meu, sempre foi assim. Mas o fato de que a nossa pequena já está dando trabalho ainda na barriga da mãe, me faz feliz, porque isso é uma prova da existência dela... da minha filha, da nossa filha!

Se Anna soubesse aquilo que se passa na minha mente neste exato momento, ela com certeza teria uma crise de risos! Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Quando me tornei o amante, o marido, o pai responsável? Ah, é claro, no exato momento em que Vampira entrou na minha vida, eu já deveria saber que seria uma mudança inevitável, um caminho sem volta. Amor e dor sempre estiveram presentes na nossa história. Amor rimava com dor. Nada nunca foi fácil para nós. E ainda assim, eu não mudaria nada.

–– Amor, eu sei que é ruim para caramba dizer isso. Sei que você está enjoada e não tem ânimo para comer nada, nem para fazer nada –– Anna olha para mim com uma expressão de descrença, como se dissesse: "Sério mesmo?", e acaba por revirar os olhos. E eu não consigo evitar um sorriso largo mais uma vez. E então me deito ao seu lado na nossa cama gigantesca, que dá para mais duas, três crianças. Eu a trago para junto de mim e ela logo se aconchega, se enroscando em mim. Beijo seu cabelo e a escuto suspirar alto. –– E se eu lhe trouxer chá e umas bolachas água e sal? É melhor do que ficar sem nada no estômago e Beatriz não irá reclamar por estar com fome. –– Anna olha para mim, mas desta vez não tem uma expressão chateada, mas sim, divertida. Ela logo abre um sorriso, que faz com que as olheiras profundas que agora são suas companheiras permanentes, desapareçam nestes momentos nos quais ela se ilumina de dentro para fora, quando falamos sobre a nossa vida, sobre a nossa filha.

–– Beatriz? –– ela questiona. –– Pensei que ainda não tínhamos decidido sobre um nome. Ainda temos mais seis meses pela frente. Não sei se gosto muito do nome Beatriz.

–– Bom, é um nome lindo, para uma bebê linda! Podemos usar a versão francesa. Beatrice LeBeau. O que você acha? Soa bem?

Vejo as faces de Anna corarem num vermelho profundo. Sei que ela gostou. Muito, até demais, só não quer admitir. Claro que ainda temos seis meses, eu sei disso, mas não custa nada começar a brincar com os nomes. E se bem conheço Anna, e eu admito que a conheço melhor do que a mim mesmo, porque passo praticamente todo o tempo cuidando dela, observando-a, e o desenvolver de sua barriga. Sei que é bem capaz da nossa filha já ter seu nome escolhido agora mesmo.

O tempo dirá.

Vampira sorri largamente; é como se ela imaginasse a si mesma agora mesmo segurando nossa filha nos braços, e a chamando pelo nome.

–– Beatrice LeBeau... não é ruim.

–– Eu sei –– falo sorrindo para ninguém em particular.

Anna me dá um tapa de brincadeira. –– Mas não se convença, não. Nós ainda temos seis meses, LeBeau.

Escuto sua barriga roncar. Alto. Sei que agora o enjoo não vai mais importar.

–– Acho que vou aceitar aquele chá com bolachas de água e sal –– diz.

–– Tudo já está aqui, apenas esperando por você.

Anna olha para mim com os olhos arregalados, como se não acreditasse.

–– Você já tem tudo planejado, não é mesmo, LeBeau?

–– Já faz tempo que aprendi a antecipar todas as suas necessidades chérie –– digo suavemente. E logo após estas palavras serem ditas, Anna começa a chorar.

Hormônios. Também estou aprendendo a conviver com eles numa base diária. Eu a trago novamente junto a mim e a abraço bem forte.

–– Acho que tirei a sorte grande com você, Remy. Sou tão grata por ter você na minha vida –– diz, soluçando.

–– Não mais do que eu chérie. Você me salvou de mim mesmo, sem nem mesmo ter ideia de todo o bem que me fez apenas por entrar na minha vida. –– Estas palavras só a fazem chorar ainda mais e então eu me calo, até que minha esposa grávida possa se acalmar o suficiente para poder comer.

–– Eu te amo, Remy –– eu a escuto falar baixinho. –– Sempre amei.

–– Bem, eu poderia dizer a amo mais que tudo no Universo, mas seria uma mentira, porque agora tenho que compartilhar meu amor com a nossa filha. Vai ter que aprender a dividir, certo, Chérie?

Anna explode em gargalhadas e se senta, coloco a bandeja que estava a espera no criado mudo bem diante dela. Aproveitei e acrescentei frutas e um iogurte. Também coloquei uma fatia pequena de pudim. Ao vê-lo, seus olhos se arregalam e ela logo o pega para si.

–– Remy...

–– Anna...

E logo as palavras são esquecidas. Anna começa a comer com vontade, e eu só fico ali, feliz, observando enquanto a mãe da minha filha se alimenta e a nossa bebê também.

**6 MESES DEPOIS**

**REMY ETIENNE LEBEAU**

–– Eu juro que não aguento mais! Eu me sinto tão pesada! Meus pés estão tão inchados que neste momento mais lembram o formato de uma bola de futebol! E você já viu como eu estou andando? Pareço um pato, sem ter mais equilíbrio no meu eixo. Parece que meu próprio corpo não me obedece mais! Parece até que ando tropeçando pela vida! –– Anna joga as mãos para o alto para dar ênfase aos seus pontos. Ok, eu entendi, mas ainda assim, não há como negar: Anna está ainda mais linda; ali, de pé, bem de frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro, que a mostra a sua figura por completo. Anna está divina, e eu juro por Deus, que não existe ninguém mais lindo, mais em estado de graça, do que minha esposa. Seus seios estão mais cheios, já aguardando para nutrir a nossa filha. Anna não ganhou quase nenhum peso no corpo; tudo foi para a barriga, que está grande, redonda, totalmente formada, já mais baixa, com a bebê já encaixada para nascer. Anna é a famosa grávida Barbie, que só ganha peso na barriga. Quem a vê andando de costas não imagina que ela em breve será mãe. Ela reclama, mas não consegue tirar seus grandes olhos verdes brilhantes da sua linda barriga. Suas mãos acariciam nossa bebê através da pele, e percebo que Anna parece melancólica e feliz ao mesmo tempo nestes últimos dias. Ela sabe que sua hora está chegando e que não tardará muito mais. É mais como se ela não pudesse mais proteger a nossa filha dentro do seu ventre. E me arrisco até a dizer que sentirá falta da sua linda barriga.

Eu percebo tudo isso, mas se eu disser que não consigo encontrar nenhum defeito nela, Anna com certeza dirá que estou louco, que não tenho noção do que estou falando, que falo isso porque não sou eu que estou carregando outro ser humano dentro do meu corpo... Sim, sim... eu já sei de tudo isso. Mas Anna está linda, de fato, parece uma deusa. Se ao menos ela soubesse a profundidade da minha adoração por ela... Bom, tirei muitas fotos para que ela e eu possamos recordar destes momentos no futuro. Quem sabe com o tempo, com outra perspectiva, ela entenda. E como não consigo calar a minha boca sempre que a escuto falar um comentário negativo sobre si mesma, acabo falando:

–– Anna, amor, você está linda. Maravilhosa! Melhor do que já esteve na vida.

Anna me encara com um olhar assassino, e é aí que eu sei que falei a coisa errada, só que ainda não entendi o que há de errado na minha afirmação, mas com certeza ela me dirá o motivo pelo qual ficou tão chateada; não é como se ela deixasse escapar qualquer coisa nestes dias, especialmente com a hora do parto se aproximando cada vez mais. Ela está ansiosa e com medo na mesma medida. Na verdade, Beatrice Marie LeBeau, já passou da hora de nascer. As quarenta semanas já estão completas, mas nossa filha teimosa deve estar gostando demais de estar quentinha, toda protegida e amada lá dentro. O médico já nos avisou que se Beatrice não fizer nenhum esforço para sair de lá até hoje à noite, será "incentivada" a nascer pela manhã. Eu estou ansioso, nervoso, feliz, todos os sentimentos misturados numa mesma melodia. Meu coração acelera e mal posso esperar para conhecer a nossa filha. Anna não quis saber do sexo do bebê antes de nascer; disse que gostaria que fosse uma surpresa, e de alguma maneira, me convenceu a fazer disso uma surpresa também, mas eu sei, sinto dentro de mim que será uma menina. E se Anna não sente que será uma menina lá no seu íntimo, eu tenho certeza de que já vendi a ideia para ela, e por mais que ela não quisesse falar sobre um sexo definido, por várias vezes nem percebeu enquanto falava sobre o nosso filho como uma menina, a nossa Bia. E a cada vez que ela fazia isso, eu abria um sorrisão de orelha a orelha, e era somente aí que ela se dava conta de que tinha deixado escapulir. Anna fazia um bico, mas acabava por sorrir também.

–– Então, quer dizer que você está me achando linda assim... gorda, inchada, com pés de hobbit?

–– Amor, eu não disse nada disso. Você já é linda, está linda grávida, e em breve me fará ainda mais feliz por trazer a minha filha ao mundo. Anna, você será a mãe da minha filha. Você entende o quão importante isso é para mim? O quão importante isto é para mim?

Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e Anna logo está chorando. Caminho na sua direção e logo a tomo nos meus braços. E eu também acabo me derretendo e lágrimas escorrem dos meus olhos. A hora está chegando. Então eu a conduzo para a cama, onde nos deitamos. Anna coladinha a mim.

–– Vamos descansar mais um pouco enquanto podemos? Pode ser que dentro de algumas horas ao invés de dois, sejamos três. Uma família de verdade.

–– Mas você já é minha família –– Anna murmura. –– É minha família desde muito antes de nos casarmos. Eu sempre pude contar com você para tudo. Nos bons momentos e nos momentos nem tão bons assim. Você é o meu melhor amigo. Sempre esteve lá por mim. Eu é que sempre fui muito teimosa e te afastava para longe, por achar que nada nunca daria certo entre nós, que tudo era uma perda de tempo. Que você estava perdendo o seu tempo comigo. Então eu fazia questão de poupar a mim mesma e a você também de tanta dor e sofrimento.

–– E pelo jeito você não teve tanto sucesso assim, chérie! –– rio baixinho e logo Vampira se junta a mim. –– Acabou se casando comigo do mesmo jeito.

–– É verdade. Eu deveria ter tentado um pouco mais –– diz ela, tentando ficar séria.

–– Nem em sonhos diga algo assim, mon amour. E agora você está presa e conectada a mim da forma mais sublime. Um filho. O primeiro de pelo menos mais três.

Anna faz uma careta, mas acaba sorrindo.

–– Remy, eu ainda nem dei à luz a sua filha, e você já está pensando nos próximos.

–– Mas é claro chérie! E eu sei que vou apreciar cada momento.

–– Mas é claro que vai –– ela revira os olhos. –– Enquanto sua filha não nos atrapalhar durante o processo.

–– Filha –– digo com ênfase.

–– Hmmm? –– ela questiona confusa.

–– Você falou na nossa filha.

–– Acho que não tenho muita escolha mesmo, com você me dizendo o dia inteiro que a Beatrice está para chegar. –– Uma das minhas mãos descansam na sua barriga e a outra faz carinho no seu cabelo. Logo sinto um chute. Sei que Bia está confirmando que é sim uma menina linda, como a sua mãe.

–– Que tal tiramos uma soneca? –– questiono, já sabendo que daqui a breves momentos Anna já estará no décimo sono. Mexer nos seus cabelos é um truque que nunca falha.

–– Daqui a uns instantes durmo se você continuar a mexer no meu cabelo. –– Ela sorri. Anna ama quando faço acaricio seus cabelos, e isso só perde para quando fico fazendo carinho na sua barriga, conversando com a nossa filha.

–– Eu sei –– rio. Sinto sua respiração ficar mais profunda e aproveito também para descansar porque sei que nos próximos meses não teremos muito tempo para nós dois, ou mesmo para descansar. E Anna foi muito clara quanto à não querer de jeito nenhum babás cuidando da nossa filha. Muito embora eu saiba com toda a certeza que seus tios e tias na nossa grande família dos X-MEN ficarão muito felizes em poder cuidar dela sempre que precisarmos de uma "folga". Se a quantidade de presentes que nossa filha já recebeu antes de nascer, e as não tão sutis ofertas de que podemos passar na mansão e deixar nossa filha lá quando quisermos e que cuidarão dela tão bem quanto nós (assim nos disseram com muito entusiasmo e olhinhos brilhando) forem algum indicativo, Beatrice estará segura e bem cuidada em todos os momentos. Sinto nossa princesa mexer dando mais alguns chutes sob a pressão da minha mão.

Algumas horas depois...

–– Remy –– escuto a voz de Vampira ao longe, muito longe. Será um sonho? –– Remy –– desta vez escuto sua voz chamar meu nome mais alto. –– Amor, acorda. –– Desta vez sinto chacoalharem meu corpo. E só então me dou conta de que Vampira está mesmo chamando o meu nome. E logo começo a me situar no tempo e espaço. Estamos na cobertura, até há pouco estávamos cochilando esperando para mais tarde, caso Beatrice ainda estivesse se recusando a nascer...

–– Remy!

Então dou um pulo e logo estou sentado olhando para Anna com os olhos arregalados.

–– Anna, tudo bem? Você está bem? Beatrice está bem? O médico?

Anna dá uma risada gostosa, mas que logo é substituída por uma expressão de dor, e a vejo puxar o ar com mais força. Só pode significar uma coisa: Beatrice Marie LeBeau está chegando!

–– Minha bolsa d'água estourou. Ela está vindo –– Anna diz, olhando para baixo, para a camisola e lençóis ensopados e sua mão segura a barriga. –– Chegou a hora.

E assim, do nada, Beatrice decidiu que está na hora de conhecer seus pais. E eu estou num frenesi; pulo da cama pegando a mala para maternidade de Anna e a malinha de Beatrice, com a estampa do ursinho Pooh e seus amigos dançando e comendo. A roupa de Anna também já estava separada e preparada para quando o momento chegasse. Eu ajudo Anna a trocar de roupa, para um vestido verde soltinho e delicado, para combinar com seus olhos e a calçar as sandálias. É uma boa coisa que temos acesso a um elevador privado. Nos levará rapidamente ao térreo sem parar me nenhum andar, e longe do interesse dos outros moradores do prédio. Muito embora eles saibam que Anna e eu apreciamos –– e muito –– a nossa privacidade, e por isso mesmo e pelo fato de sermos mutantes acabamos sendo respeitados e temidos. A boa notícia é que nos deixam em paz. Anna poderia nos levar tranquilamente voando para o hospital, mas ela ponderou e decidiu que seria melhor seguir a rota tradicional, para o caso de a dor ficar muito intensa e ela perder o controle, fazendo com que caíssemos. "Voar só em último caso", disse ela.

Uma vez que já estamos no subsolo, carrego Anna nos meus braços. Abro a porta do lado do passageiro, colocando-a no banco do passageiro, afivelando o cinto de segurança. A cadeirinha da nossa filha já está instalada há vários meses, só esperando pela convidada de honra. Entro correndo no carro, afivelo meu próprio cinto de segurança, e dou a partida no motor. Olho para Anna que já tem lágrimas nos seus olhos, e suas mãos seguram a barriga, sentindo uma contração. Mas além disso, consigo ver um pequeno sorriso ali. Nossa filha está chegando.

–– Está pronta, mon amour? –– pergunto.

–– Estou pronta desde o momento em que disse sim a você.

Sorrimos largamente um para o outro e no instante seguinte já estamos seguindo na direção do hospital.

Algum tempo depois...

–– Meu Deus do Céu! Que dooooooooooooorrrrrr! –– Anna grita. –– A culpa é toda sua, Remy!

Vampira numa suíte no hospital, enquanto esperamos pelo momento do nascimento da nossa filha. Ela está deitada, mas não consegue ficar parada. As contrações estão ficando cada vez menos espaçadas, e sua dilatação está quase chegando ao ideal para que nossa filha possa vir ao mundo. Quando as contrações param por um pouco de tempo, Anna se levanta e chora, agarrada a mim. E neste momento eu entro em conflito, porque Anna está sofrendo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sei que está mais próximo o momento no qual nossa filha chegará, e isto é maravilhoso!

–– É isso! Depois dessa, eu nunca mais vou ter nenhum filho! Faço questão agendar uma laqueadura para nunca mais ter filhos! Como foi que eu peguei essa febre por bebês? Tudo isto é culpa sua, Remy! Pode dar adeus ao seu time de futebol.

Eu juro que tento me segurar para não rir, e prestar todo o apoio a minha esposa, mas não consigo. Uma risada involuntária escapa e logo transforma-se numa risada daquelas de doer a barriga, em alto e bom som.

–– Remy! –– Anna choraminga. –– Isso não é engraçado! –– Anna agarra minha camiseta com força, quando uma nova contração a atinge. Eu a seguro, mantendo-a no lugar, esperando a contração passar. Assim que Vampira respira mais relaxada, eu a levo de volta a cama e me deito ao seu lado, segurando-a perto de mim.

–– Eu sei que não tem graça, amor. É só o dilema da situação. Por um lado, eu não suporto ver você sofrer; por outro, sei que quanto mais contrações você sente, é um sinal de que a nossa filha estará aqui em breve. –– Anna olha para mim, por um momento com uma expressão chateada, fazendo bico, e logo depois relaxa, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. –– Sinto muito se você se chateou. Juro que não foi a minha intenção. Mesmo.

Anna segura meus dedos e entrelaço nossas mãos. Anna fecha os olhos para descansar até a próxima contração atacar, mas antes disso a médica entra no quarto e sorri para mim, depois seu olhar chega a Anna e depois para mim novamente, como de quem entende o que Anna está sentindo. Os cabelos de Anna estão molhados, e faço o meu melhor, tirando-os do seu rosto, para que ela se sinta mais confortável.

–– Como você está Anna? –– ela questiona.

–– Pronta para parir –– responde.

Acabo rindo, mesmo sabendo que não tem graça nenhuma. Anna não consegue evitar ser divertida nem num momento desses.

–– Bom, vamos fazer o exame? Vamos saber agora se já podemos prosseguir para a parte mais importante.

–– Quer dizer, a parte mais dolorosa. –– E desta vez é Anna quem ri mesmo contra a vontade e depois assente para a médica. –– Vamos lá.

Minutos Depois

–– Ok, Anna. Já temos uma dilatação de 10 centímetros. Podemos seguir em frente.

–– Remy, fica aqui comigo. Promete que vai ficar comigo durante todo o parto? Promete que vai me ajudar? Promete que não vai me deixar?

–– Chérie, eu não vou a lugar algum. Estarei aqui com você hoje e sempre. Não pense que vai se livrar tão fácil assim de mim, não.

–– É bom mesmo que seja assim –– Anna ri.

–– Muito bem, vamos preparar a paciente –– diz Drª Maggie. –– Hora de trazer seu filho ao mundo.

–– Filha –– Anna e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

–– Muito bem, vamos trazer a ...?

–– Beatrice –– falamos juntos novamente.

–– ... ao mundo.

Anna e eu nos olhamos. Aquele olhar cúmplice, de quem sabe que tudo está prestes a mudar, e que mal pode esperar para que esta mudança aconteça!

Agora temos mais duas enfermeiras no quarto, sem falar em toda a equipe dos X-MEN, que está esperando ansiosamente do lado de fora. Beatrice já chega ao mundo com muitos tios e tias, todos loucos para conhecê-la, e com certeza mimá-la muito.

–– Vamos lá Anna. Respire fundo e comece a empurrar!

**Mais algum tempo depois...**

**ANNA MARIE LEBEAU**

–– Eu estou exausta –– falo me acomodando nos travesseiros atrás de mim. Parece que treinei pesado o dia inteiro sem nenhuma folga para descanso. Eu me sinto cansada, mas nunca me senti mais plena e em paz em toda a minha vida. –– Quando irão trazê-la para ficar comigo? –– A ansiedade é grande demais. Tudo o que desejo neste momento é ter a nossa filha junto de nós. Sentir mais uma vez seu corpinho quente e pequeno próximo ao meu. Protegê-la nos meus braços, com a minha vida.

–– Logo –– responde a médica, sorrindo. –– Estão fazendo todos os exames nela, vão dar um banho e a trarão cheirosinha para você.

–– Remy, é bom que você tenha pedido a alguém para acompanhar Beatrice. Não quero que ela fique sozinha de jeito nenhum. E nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Já ouvi tantos desses casos de sequestro dentro da maternidade...

Remy me dá um beijo na testa e sorri. –– Bem, Logan está lá com ela. Junto com Ororo e Jean. Acho que a nossa pequena está bem segura com esse miniexército.

–– Melhor –– digo, cansada.

–– Você pode descansar um pouco, se quiser –– Remy diz. Seus olhos vermelhos nunca brilharam tanto, nem nunca estiveram tão vivos, quanto agora. Bom, exceto pelo dia do nosso casamento.

–– Não, eu quero vê-la. Quero me certificar de que ela é perfeitinha, e que tudo está bem com ela.

–– Mas você já sabe que ela é perfeitinha. Você a viu quando nasceu.

Ela me dá aquele olhar de quem sabe melhor.

–– Eu sei, eu sei –– falo me rendendo ––, também mal posso esperar que ela esteja aqui conosco.

–– Se ela demorar mais do que cinco minutos quero que você vá atrás dela.

–– Ela logo estará aqui chérie. Eu prometo.

–– Assim espero –– falo, fechando meus olhos por um minuto. Meus olhos estão muito pesados e não respondem bem à minha vontade. Bem, não era como se eu tivesse muita escolha mesmo. O cansaço acabou me vencendo, finalmente.

Parece que um minuto inteiro se passou, mas posso sentir que meu corpo finalmente conseguiu descansar. O parto de Bia não demorou muito tempo, apenas uma hora –– mas esta única hora me pareceu mais como um século. Parecia não terminar nunca! Então tudo voltou à minha mente.

–– Remy! –– grito apavorada. –– Onde ela está? Onde está a minha filha?

–– Bem aqui, Anna. –– Remy responde suavemente. Olho para o lado, e o vejo sentado na poltrona ao meu lado, segurando a nossa filha. Seus olhinhos estão abertos, olhando fixamente para ele. Vejo seu cabelo ruivo. Para uma recém-nascida, Beatrice já nasceu com a cabeça cheia de cabelos! Sua pele é branca, quase translúcida, como a minha. Beatrice tem a minha mecha branca também. Sorrio largamente. Ela é mesmo a minha filha.

–– Bia, tem alguém aqui que quer muito te ver. –– Ele diz, baixinho, enquanto se levanta com a nossa filha nos braços, e eu me ajeito, para recebê-la nos meus braços. –– Olha a mamãe, Bia. Você não sabe o quanto ela estava esperando para te ver. Remy deposita Beatrice nos meus braços. Ela já é grande para um bebê que acabara de nascer. Seus olhos ainda estão abertos e fixos nos meus agora. E que surpresa! Seus olhos também são verdes! Filhinha da mamãe! Suas feições são todas delicadas. Um nariz pequenino. Uma boquinha que parece com a minha. Só então reparo de verdade seu cabelo e vejo que ela já tem um lacinho cor de rosa no seu cabelo, do lado direito. Ela está vestindo um macacão rosa claro e uma calça também no mesmo tom. O nome "Beatrice" está bordado delicadamente no centro na altura do peito no macacão. Além disso, Bia está envolvida por um cobertor num tom de rosa mais forte. Minha menininha. Ela está exatamente como a imaginei tantas vezes quando fechava meus olhos, e a via nos meus braços com os olhos da minha mente. Mas aí, caio em mim:

–– Mas Remy... Como? –– pergunto. Porque não comprei nenhuma roupa na cor rosa, nem vestidos. Não queria estragar a surpresa, mas também não queria gastar dinheiro com roupas de menina, caso fosse um menino. Todas as roupas que comprei são cores que podem ser usadas tanto para meninos, quanto para meninas. –– Eu não entendo.

–– Chérie, Beatrice já tem um armário com um enxoval completo na cor rosa para somar com todas as outras roupinhas que já compramos. Eu não consegui me controlar. Sabia que rosa seria a cor dela no dia do seu nascimento. –– Tudo está lá no quarto de hóspedes. Lavado e passado, só esperando para ser usado. –– Digo, sorrindo.

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, ao pensar em Remy comprando todas as essas coisinhas lindas para a nossa filha. Não aguentando a distância, chamo Remy para se deitar ao meu lado. Ele se acomoda, e assim como eu, não consegue tirar os olhos da nossa filha.

–– Remy, ela é linda –– falo emocionada.

–– Sim, ela é –– diz ele, beijando a nossa filha na testa, e a mim também. –– E é igualzinha a você.

–– E ela é nossa.

–– Bem-vinda ao mundo, Beatrice Marie LeBeau. –– Remy diz.

FIN.


End file.
